Hey Mama
Hey Mama di David Guetta ''ft. ''Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha ''e ''Afrojack è in Just Dance 2016. Coach Classica P1/P3 * Cappellino da soldato indaco con una striscia gialla * Capelli neri corti * Giacca da soldato indaco con bottoni gialli * Camicia arancione * Pantaloni da soldato indaco * Stivali neri P2 * Cappello da militare indaco con un simbolo dorato * Capelli rossi corti * Occhiali da sole tipo Ray-Ban * Divisa da sergente grigia col bavero indaco e dei bottoni dorati * Collane d'oro * Cintura indaco e oro con una gonnellina indaco * Stivali indaco Nella terza strofa i coach diventano in bianco e nero e si illuminano di vari colori. Ballo delle Geisha Tre donne vestite da geisha. Tutte e tre hanno i capelli neri con un bastoncino e un fiocco sopra, un kimono e due ventagli nelle mani. Il kimono di P1 è arancione chiaro, quello di P2 è rosa e quello di P3 è azzurro. Sfondo Classica Una base militare aerea, dove c'è un esercito di ballerini uguali a P1 e P3 che seguono le loro mosse. Nel frattempo la piattaforma sale fino in cima e raggiunge la base d'atterraggio, che viene mostrata nel ritornello, la quale contiene una piattaforma che si illumina a ritmo con la canzone e un cielo diurno. Ballo delle Geisha All'inizio, i coach sono dietro a dei separé in stile orientale, che si illuminano a tempo con la canzone. Nel ritornello i separé lasciano spazio a un giardino zen innevato. Gold Moves Classica Ci sono 3 Gold Moves in questa routine: Tutte le Gold Moves: fate una posa di saluto militare. Hey_Mama_GM.png|Tutte le Gold Moves Heymama_allgm.gif|Tutte le Gold Moves nel gioco Ballo delle Geisha Ci sono 3 Gold Moves in questa routine: Gold Move 1: apri le tue braccia e alza la tua schiena. Gold Move 2: fai un cerchio con le tue braccia e piega la schiena all'indietro. Gold Move 3: muovi indietro la tua mano destra (P1 è rivolta verso sinistra, P2 verso lo schermo e P3 verso destra). Rwwrwrwrwrrwwr.png|Gold Move 1 GeishaGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 nel gioco Kuukuukukuk.png|Gold Move 2 GeishaGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 nel gioco Untitled5y5y5yy55y5y.png|Gold Move 3 GeishaGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 nel gioco Dance Quests Hey Mama appare nelle seguenti Dance Quests: Classica *Cake Geisha *Rocket Curiosità *Questa è la seconda canzone di David Guetta nella serie, seguita da She Wolf (Falling to Pieces. **E' anche la sesta canzone di Nicki Minaj, seguita da Beauty And A Beat, Super Bass, Starships, Pound The Alarm e Bang Bang. *La parte della canzone che assomiglia a Rosie di Alan Lomax è stata coverata per evitare violazioni di copyright. Non si sa chi l'ha coverata. **Questo rende Hey Mama la prima canzone ad essere coverata in parte. *Questa canzone ha il record del maggior numero di artisti presenti (4). *Nei video "Dietro-Le-Quinte", è stato mostrato che le coreografie per P1 e P3 sono state eseguite dallo stesso ballerino. *''Freak'' (persona eccentrica), nana (slang per vagina)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Du22VcyYqk8&feature=youtu.be&t=1m09s, d**k (c***o), b****es (p*****e) e f******g (f*****o) sono censurati. **''Nana'' non era censurato nei primi gameplay dell'E3.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Du22VcyYqk8&feature=youtu.be&t=1m09s **L'effetto sonoro usato alla fine della canzone sostituisce la parola. *I cappeli di P1 e P3 sono riciclati da Mahna Mahna. *''My'' (in Beating my drum like dum-di-di-day) appare come the. **Inoltre Plus (in Plus I keep the ... real sweet for your eating) appare come yes. * Nel menu di Just Dance Now, questa canzone e Born This Way si trovano accidentalmente prima di Bad Romance, nonostante le canzoni di quel gioco devono essere elencate in ordine alfabetico. Galleria Hey_mama_alt.png|Hey Mama (Ballo delle Geisha) 18656334280_0b39468a48_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18846742431_557994a3e6_c.jpg|Gameplay 2 18844039495_1609773d6d_o.jpg|Gameplay Beta (Pittogramma diverso) HeyMama4.png|Prime bozze Qweq.png|P1/P3 dietro le quinte Uyjjuy.png|P2 dietro le quinte Heymamalol.png|Avatar di P2 Heymamageisha.png|Avatar di p2 (Ballo delle Geisha) Geisha_Menu.gif|''Hey Mama'' (Ballo delle Geisha) nel menu Video David Guetta - Hey Mama (Official Video) ft Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha & Afrojack Just Dance 2016 - Hey Mama Just Dance 2016 - Hey Mama Alternate Riferimenti Site Navigation Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni in Just Dance 2016 Categoria:Canzoni pop Categoria:Canzoni EDM Categoria:2010's Categoria:Trii Categoria:Trii con Sessi Vari Categoria:Canzoni rap Categoria:Canzoni con parole censurate Categoria:Canzoni coverate Categoria:Jerky Jessy Categoria:Audrey Hurtis Categoria:Elementi Beta Categoria:Errori nel testo Categoria:Canzoni con avatar in Just Dance 2016 Categoria:Canzoni con routine alternative Categoria:Canzoni con Showtime Categoria:Canzoni con Record